


DanganREACT

by hopeforbagels



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fun, I wonder what will happen..., M/M, Reaction, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeforbagels/pseuds/hopeforbagels
Summary: Sonia: You, the people, have control! We, the Hope:Gaming crew, and our 'homies' will react to things you probably watch every day!Chihiro: I bet Taka will lose his shit before this channel is deactivated.





	1. Right. In. The Feels. (The Crew REACTS to: Rolling Ishimaru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Per request of CreamerCrumble, the Crew (our amazing Hope Gamers) react to possibly the saddest thing in existance, like...damn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rolling Ishimaru, as well as some of the all of the sprites and Danganronpa in general belong to their respective owners! (Spike Chunsoft, Kazutaka Kodaka, and the original creator of Rolling Ishimaru, whom I could not find)

**Anonymous:** ~~Hey there! This isn't the best of me, I know, but at least I'm on camera! Now then, today, you will be reacting to a video called, "Rolling Ishimaru"!~~

* * *

 

**Sonia:** Rolling Ishimaru, hmm?

* * *

**Chihiro:** Ishimaru? Like, Kiyotaka Ishimaru?

**Anonymous:** ~~Yes~~.

**Chihiro:** Why am I nervous all of a sudden?

* * *

**Kazuichi:** Rollin' Ishimaru? That doesn't make sense, but okay.

* * *

**Mondo:** Ishimaru? Kiyotaka, Takaaki, or Tsoronuke?

**Anonymous:** ~~Kiyotaka. Wait, why would it be the other two?~~

~~~~

**Mondo:** I dunno. 'M jus' wonderin'.

* * *

**Taka:** This video wouldn't happen to be about me, would it?

**Anonymous:** ~~Actually, it is about you, and a few others.~~

**Taka:** Aha! I hope they put me in a good light!

* * *

**Gundam:** Intriguing title. I shall watch this video of yours.

* * *

<https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=qcwJkQehqQI>

* * *

**Sonia:** Aw! Look at the tiny Kiyotaka!

* * *

**Chihiro:** Oh no, it's cute!

* * *

**Kazuichi:** Ey, this ain't that bad.

**Kazuichi:** Look at 'im go!

* * *

 

**Mondo:**.....'s cute, so what?

* * *

     

  **Taka:** I do not think I'd roll like this...

* * *

**Gundam:** You cannot fool me, GreyFace. Something is bound to happen.

**Anonymous:** ~~What about right now?~~

**Gundam:** I suppose it is...adorable. 

* * *

**Sonia:** (hums to the music)

**Sonia:** Wha?! Chihiro and Mondo are there?

* * *

**Chihiro:** Why am I there?

**Chihiro:** I wish I could roll like that...

* * *

**Kazuichi:** Hiro an' Mondo now?

**Kazuichi:** Is there a reference 'm not understandin?

* * *

**Mondo:**.......

* * *

**Taka:** Haha! It seems my friends have joined me!

**Taka:** This is proving to be quite a nice video!

* * *

 

**Gundam:** I can sense a climax coming.

* * *

 

**Sonia:** Mondo and Chihiro disappeared!

**Sonia:** Tiny Kiyotaka, this is not the time for a victory pose!

* * *

**Chihiro:** Oh. I've left. Bummer...

* * *

**Kazuichi:** Alright, Taka stopped rollin', so the video's over!

**Anonymous:** ~~YOU GOT THAT WRONG.~~

**Kazuichi:** Thanks...

* * *

**Mondo:** A'ight, 'm officially confused.

* * *

**Taka:** Oh...I'm alone again.

* * *

**Gundam:** Do NOT be under the impression that I have ceased deciphering this video!

**Anonymous: ~~~~**~~Just watch the video...~~

* * *

**Sonia:** Now we have Makoto and Yasuhiro!

**Sonia:** I wonder if I'm in the video?

* * *

**Chihiro:** Oh look. Makoto and the other Hiro.

**Chihiro:** This seems familiar...too familiar...

* * *

**Kazuichi:** Yasuhiro an' Makoto? Damn it, the more stuff that happens, the less I understand...

* * *

**Mondo:** Yasuhiro? Makoto? GreyFace, is there somethin' ya ain't tellin' me?

**Anonymous:** ~~No...why?~~

**Mondo:**...

**Mondo:** Ta tell th' truth, I don't even know what  _yer_ supposed ta be.

**Anonymous:** ~~And I'd prefer to keep it that way.~~

* * *

**Taka:** Aha! Now two more of my friends are here!

**Taka:** Wait, my hair!

* * *

**Sonia:** White hair Taka? How'd I miss that?

* * *

**Chihiro:** Eee! It's Kiyondo!

**Anonymous:** ~~Wait wait wait, how do you know about him?~~

**Chihiro:** He popped up while I was exercising. He's very helpful!

* * *

**Kazuichi:** Huh. I must've been absent fer that one...

* * *

**Mondo:** GAH! KIYONDO!!

* * *

**Gundam:** Haha! The Albino Demon makes his appearance!

**Gundam:** I shan't be fooled.

* * *

 

**Sonia:** Hmm, why are Hifumi and Celeste in shadows?

(Literally one second later)

**Sonia:** Wait, is tiny Kiyotaka DEAD?!

* * *

**Chihiro** : Chapter three...it's chapter three all over again...

**Anonymous: ~~~~**~~Just saying, I do NOT reccomend creating paradoxes, but whatever floats your boat, I guess.~~

* * *

**Kazuichi:** Alright, shadow Celestia and Hifumi-

**Kazuichi:** OH GOD, THEY KILLED HIM!

**Anonymous:** ~~It wasn't even graphic...~~

* * *

 

**Mondo: ....**

**Anonymous:** ~~...Mondo?~~

****

**Mondo: !!!!!!!**

**Anonymous:** ~~Mondo, say something...~~

****

**Mondo: (roars like an actual Tyrannosaurus Rex)**

**Anonymous:** ~~You know what, just, just nope.~~

~~(Anonymous moonwalks out of the room)~~

* * *

~~~~

**Taka:.....**

**Anonymous:** ~~Oh no, not you too!~~

~~~~

**Taka:** _Yes, me too..._

~~(Anonymous begins scribbling down their will)~~

~~~~

**Kiyo:**   Hey, GreyFace!

**Anonymous:** ~~Ohhh...shizz....~~

* * *

~~~~

**Gundam:** Fuhahaha! My assumtions were correct!

(Watches Kiyondo run by)

**Gundam:** Perhaps maybe  _too_ correct...

* * *

 

**Sonia:** Poor tiny Kiyotaka! What an innocent soul...

**Sonia:** Mondo and Chihiro made a return...did they die too?

* * *

**Chihiro:** I'm so torn with this video, like, I'm back, but that means I died, too.

* * *

**Kazuichi:** Ah, I see. Mondo an' Chihiro didn't disappear, they died...

**Kazuichi:** uwa....

* * *

 

**Mondo:**...

* * *

**Gundam:** I shall predict that the Wheeled Demon, the Electric One, and the Moral Mortal shall be reunited in their afterlife.

* * *

**Sonia:** *sniff* Aw! They're angels now!

* * *

**Chihiro:** What a happy ending...

* * *

**Kazuichi** : Whew! Good thing they're up there an' not down under!

* * *

 

**Mondo:** I get ta be there too, huh?

**Mondo:** That's nice...

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **Gundam:** Fuhahaha! The Ascendant Overlord Of Ice never falters!

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

>                                       QUESTION             TIME
> 
> * * *

                     1.Did you understand the story behind the video?

* * *

 

**Sonia:** Not really, but it sure did make me cry!

* * *

**Chihiro:** Refer to chapters two and three of Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc.

* * *

 

**Kazuichi:** Taka fell down a hill an' so did th' others, but Taka, Hiro, an' Mondo died?

* * *

 

**Mondo:** Taka was all by himself, an' Hiro an' I came in. I uh, I guess somethin' happened ta us...

**Mondo:** I'm guessin' Makoto an' th' other Hiro were teyin' ta help 'im out but uh...Celestia an' Hifumi hurt 'im...

**Mondo:** But Taka, Hiro, an' I meet back up in heaven so...

**Mondo:** Yeah...

* * *

 

**Gundam:** This legend is ancient and riddled with angst and pain...

**Gundam:** It is not fit for mortal ears.

* * *

 

  2. Do you think the impact of the video would change if different people were used?

* * *

**Sonia:** I wouldn't think it'd change, in fact, I'd probsbly still cry,

* * *

**Chihiro:** A hundred fucking percent.

* * *

**Kazuichi:** Yer askin' like I'd know...

* * *

**Mondo:** Uh...yeah...

* * *

**Gundam:** Of course.

* * *

3\. Would you re-watch this video?

* * *

**Sonia:** If I needed a good cry, yes.

* * *

**Chihiro:** Probably. After all, the animation is pretty legit.

* * *

**Kazuichi:** Actually, I would. It's a nice video ta say th' least.

* * *

**Mondo:**....

* * *

**Gundam:** Only per request of the Dark Gods or the Grey one.

**Gundam:** Which makes me wonder their whereabouts...

* * *

 

Meanwhile...

* * *

 

  **Anonymous:** ~~Is.....is he gone..?~~

~~~~

**Kiyo:** GreyFace~

**Anonymous:** ~~GreyFace isn't here...~~

~~~~

**Kiyo:** This is what you get fer leavin' me outta yer stories!!!

**Anonymous:** ~~Aww, can't we all get along??~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That was a close one. Kiyondo and I have some unfinished business...anyway, I'm here to tell you how I'll do requests! Basically, just put The Crew, Class 77, Class 78, the W.O.H., the Girls, The Guys, or even specific characters, then 'react to', and finally whatever you want to to see them react to (or, as a bonus, I'm letting them read the fanfic on this site to if you want that!) The only downsides are they must have sprites, and I am not touching V3 chatacters until the release. They may pop up in other stories, but until I can characterize them well, they won't be able to react. Now then, I must talk business with a jealous Kiyondo. Peace out, Hopefulverse! (Was that lame? I figured it might be...)


	2. Ohh....Holy Angels In Heaven...(The Crew Reacts to...Goosh Goosh...)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swift disclaimer here! This fic will be updated, I'm just really slow with all of the requests. With that being said, this is...ugh...I advise against it...

**Anon: ~~~~**~~Ugh....Hey guys! Your friendly neghborhood Anon here! Today, you all will be watching a little something from an anime called Tokyo Troop 2. It is infamously known as...goosh goosh...enjoy.~~

* * *

**~~~~ **

**~~~~Sonia:** Odd name, but I'm in!

* * *

****

**Chihiro:** Why do I feel forboding doom?

* * *

****

**Kazuichi:** This is a joke, right?

* * *

 

 **Kiyondo:** Sounds juvinlile enough...

* * *

****

**Mondo:** Pffft- Ha!

* * *

****

**Gundam:** I noticed that you had a sure urgency when gathering me for this veiwing. What is this that the video entails?

 **Anon:** ~~You'll see...you'll see soon...~~

* * *

 [My condolenses for those who click this link...](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=W0Co408pyEM)

* * *

****

**Sonia:** Seems pretty normal-

oooooHHHHHH MY GOOOOOOODDDD!!!

* * *

 **Chihiro:** Hmm...

NONONONONONOOOOH, HOLY SHI-

* * *

 

  **Kazuichi:** Yeah okay what-

!!!!!!!!???!!!!!!!!!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

****

**Kiyondo:**...

Tha fuck?

* * *

****

**Mondo:** So there's this guy and-

JEGUS FUCKING CHRIST, WHAT THE HELL IS-

* * *

****

**Gundam:** Mmhmm....

WHAT IS THIS WORK OF THE DEMONIC GODS?!

* * *

 

 Question Time...

* * *

1\. Do you know the story behind this video?

* * *

****

**Sonia:** My darkest nightmares.

* * *

 

**Chihiro:** Do I want to?

* * *

****

**Kazuichi:**!!!????!!!!??!!!?

 **Anon: ~~~~**~~That's a no.~~

* * *

****

**Kiyondo:** There's a fuckin' story with it?

* * *

****

**Mondo:** Fuck you.

 **Anon:** ~~I earned that one.~~

* * *

 

 **Gundam:** No, and I do not intend to.

* * *

2\. Would you watch this anime?

* * *

****

**Sonia:**...

Yeah, I'd hit it. It's only one scene.

* * *

****

**Chihiro:** Two thumbs down.

* * *

 

 **Kazuichi:** Hell no.

* * *

****

**Kiyondo:** Not a big anime guy, both ways, unless we're talking about ya-

* * *

****

**Mondo:** Fuck no.

* * *

****

**Gundam:** One does not simply subject themselves to the torture of the dark lords and come out sane...

* * *

 **Anon:** ~~And that's all folks! Remember, stay away from this video at all costs. Don't make the same mistake I did.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also! On Hope Gaming, we are having an ask chapter, so feel free to leave a question or two!


End file.
